With the development of the market, fingerprint identification technology has become one of important functions of electronic products, and many electronics manufacturers have been concerned about and have applied this function in its electronic products. It is generally believed that fingerprint identification devices will provide key technical support for the future society to implement mobile payment, because the fingerprint identification technology can significantly improve safety and convenience of mobile payment.
Currently, fingerprint identification sensors are designed and manufactured by the chip technology, with small common sensing region and high price.